


Azure - Übersetzung

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love/Hate, Post-Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven (Tod im Himmel), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Azure:Raum und Zeit konnten sie nicht voneinander trennen.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344166





	Azure - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Azure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225125) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 



> Nach langer Zeit poste ich mal wieder eine weiter Übersetzung aus dieser Serie.  
> Für die Wartezeit habe ich kein Entschuldigung außer Schusseligkeit, da ich tatsächlich geglaubt habe, ich hätte die anderen Teile schon gepostet.
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Es ist mehr als Liebe. 

Manchmal ist es sogar mehr als Hass.

Sie sind füreinander gemacht, manchmal denkt sie, sie sind voneinander gemacht. Nach so langer Zeit, so vielen Kämpfen, haben sie Macken, Angewohnheiten, sogar Akzente so oft gewechselt, dass sie zurückblickt und realisiert, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst ist.

Manchmal sieht sie in den Spiegel, sieht ihn anstatt ihres eigenen Spiegelbildes und es bringt sie dazu diesen Körper etwas mehr zu lieben. Ab meistens erfüllt es sie nur mit Ekel.

Es ist eine seltsame Sache, wie sie jemanden so sehr lieben kann, dass es sie krank macht. Wie sie jemanden so sehr hassen kann, dass sie ihn zu Tode küssen will. Aber es ist wahr, war es schon immer. Seit dem ersten Mal, dass sie sich angesehen hatten und die Herzen der Zeit selbst gestockt haben.

Ihre Herzen tun das jetzt, jedes Mal wenn er sie ansieht, es ist nicht einmal wichtig, ob er es mit Wut tut oder Bewunderung, auch wenn ersteres heutzutage häufiger vorkommt. So lange er sie ansieht, kümmert es sie nicht wirklich. Letztes Mal war er wütend – tatsächlich häufiger – seine wunderschönen Augen wie Stürme, tobend, anklagend und tief drinnen, flehend. Dies ist eines der Dinge die sie am liebsten an ihm mag, welches Gesicht er auch immer trägt, er schreit mit seinem Mund und fleht mit seinen Augen. 

Dieses Mal würde er wundervoll aussehen, auf den Knien, bevor ihr. Sie würde jede Sekunde davon lieben, fast so sehr, wie sie ihn liebt. So sehr wie sie es liebt, ihn leiden zu sehen. Immerhin ist es nur fair, da sie diejenige war, die letztes Mal auf die Knie gegangen ist. 

Jetzt läuft er davon, von dem Schmerz und von ihr, von den zwei Dingen die gleichbedeutend geworden sind. Aber sie wird ihn von, das tut sie immer. Nichts in Raum und Zeit kann sie trennen. Und sie wird sein widerstrebendes Vertrauen gewinnen, wie so oft und dann wird sie ihm ein Messer in den Rücken stechen, wie gewöhnlich. Sie wird sich in seinem Schmerz sonnen und in seiner Liebe, denn er gehört ihr. Und dann wird sich in ihrem eigenen sonnen, denn diesmal ist er scharf und kalt wie ein Messer und er hat keine Angst sie zu schneiden.

Sie erschaudert bei der Vorstellung und lächelt.

Sie sind füreinander gemacht.

Missy ist sich nur nicht sicher ob es für das Glück des anderen ist oder für ihre Zerstörung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
> Ich werde den Rest höchstwahrscheinlich auch relativ schnell posten.


End file.
